User talk:Hika Yagami
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew! Thanks for your edit to the Ringo Akai page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 05:17, 10 December 2009 Moving Pages + Admin Rights I noticed that you waited until someone made a page with the correct name to edit the Mew Aqua/Blue Aqua wiki page. I just wanted to remind you that you can Move the page with an incorrect name and rename it that way. I periodically remove useless pages (unused redirects and blank pages such as the recent plethora of spam) so you don't have to worry about marking for deletion. And HoneyIchigo left, so I was thinking of making you an admin since I'm not always around. Would you like to become one? Kstradleigh 02:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) That's weird. I only heard that admins can make those types of changes. I looked around when I attempted to edit and I didn't see anyway to change the title or anything, although I'm still trying to see how everything works XD. I don't mind being an admin. I come here alot to make changes and such and I'm not really busy with anything else.Hika Yagami 19:13, September 22, 2010 (UTC) A few questions... Hi! Do you have any manga pictures of the weapons of the Mew Mews, like the Strawberry Bell, Mint/Mintone Arrow and the Strawberry Bell Join Up? Also, was Masaya's hair blue or black in the manga? Bettafishrule2579 20:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been online lately I got this mutant version of the flu from hell, or so it feels like, so I've been trying to lay off the computer. I dunno when I'll get better, so can you manage on your own? Kstradleigh 00:57, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi there, I have an idea so that pages won't be vandalized by unregistered users. You can protect them so only registered users can edit them. If you're happy and you know it... Go away! 04:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Mint's Animal? We're having a bit of a confusion over what her animal is. Is Mint's animal the Ultramarine Lorikeet or the Blue Lorikeet? Kstradleigh 13:32, November 5, 2010 (UTC) thanks Thank you for posting on my talk page. I just made a list of mew mews. Ichigo Edit Box Thanks Thanks for that. I didn't know how to change it and it would be so wrong for the new fans to know incorrect information about such a great manga/anime. AlcyoneBlack 21:36, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Ryou's age Ah sorry about that. Gues I forgot the game guide said that. AlcyoneBlack 22:33, January 11, 2011 (UTC) The Anime page Hi again! I have a question: what should be done about "http://tokyomewmewpower.wikia.com/wiki/Anime"? Should it be cut? --Bettafishrule2579 17:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. It'll be ok if I cut it then, or should you? --Bettafishrule2579 18:40, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I took out the content, but the actual page is still there. --Bettafishrule2579 17:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Im Sorreltail18, I was wondering if you add any episode information to the character pages (i.e. Mint was introduced in Episode 2 of Season 1. She seemed snobbish and angry at the fact that Ichigo was looking all over her house). Uhm, please get back to me as soon as possible. I would love to edit here, and help make this wiki better! --Sorreltail18Message Me! 02:43, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello! remember me? I'm PeachysGotIt24 from Youtube! PeachyGotIt 21:22, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome both of you to the wiki! Any additional information has my full permission to be put up as long as it has official sources to back it up(ex: Episodes, official guide books or merchandise info. No personal opinions XD).Hika Yagami 04:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Oh and I would appreciate if you replied on my talk page :) Sorreltail18Message Me! 13:34, July 29, 2011 (UTC) User Talk Page Policy Hello, please do not remove posts that have been posted by another user on your talk page. If you feel that the message that is written on your talk page is harsh please contact an admin so that an admin can remove it. Also please read the Rules. I'm an admin. I know all the rules and it doesn't apply in your case because it wasn't your user talk page that you posted your fanmade stuff on. It was a talk page for the official English dub. Your talk page is where your profile is. You can't just choose the discussion page of an actual wikia section and fill it with your fanmade stuff.Hika Yagami 17:44, August 9, 2011 (UTC) That's not what I mean! I want other pictures of her! --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Kristen is here......']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Her game is FEAR!!!!']] 21:08, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Open. Your. Eyes! There's NO gallery of her! Probably either she only appeared in one episode, or people are too lazy to add pics. --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Kristen is here......']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Her game is FEAR!!!!']] 23:41, August 29, 2011 (UTC) OH, FORGET IT!!!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!! --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Kristen is here......']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Her game is FEAR!!!!']] 20:28, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Logo? Hi! I´m Angelina747 '' love Tokio mew mew andI saw that cool Wiki, and what about a Logo like this? - It´s just an idea! :-) Angelina747 My Talk Page My Blog hi why arent they countinuing the anime seires? Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 06:02, November 20, 2011 (UTC) hey i add a page of chimera hybrid can you delete chimera hybird my bad 'hi im rin..thnx for the message -smiles- -looks at u- heehee im a big fan of tokyo mew mew too ....okay thnx -walks away-. Question We're going buy how his name is suppose to be pronounced in English, then shouldn't '''Kish Ikisatashi be referred to as Quiche Ikisatashi? Chimera-gui 16:39, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Yep. The English manga translations only spelled it as Kish so younger readers would know how to pronounce his name. And thanks to lazy fansubbing, fans think it's suppose to be Kisshu. Only very few dubs spelled his name right.Hika Yagami 18:37, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Then shouldn't his page use the name Quiche Ikisatashi since that is his real name? Chimera-gui 21:00, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yep. XDHika Yagami 22:49, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Then perhaps the page should be renamed in that case. Chimera-gui 00:17, June 4, 2012 (UTC) hey Hika Your Name Sounds Like Hikaru Tategami^^..oh And i love the Videos of Dren's Girlest Moments and The others^^ leave a Message^^ hey um could you make a Photo of me and Ichigo Together? it you can then..Thanks^^am From Lithuania By the way